


Steel Man, Gold Heart

by Tezzieh



Category: Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Reader is Bruce's PA, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: You give the farm boy inside Clark Kent’s heart a home to run to.You, as Bruce Wayne’s PA, think you know everything about this world, but Clark lifts the curtain and shows you that there is so much more.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Steel Man, Gold Heart

“Do you have a nice dress?” Mr. Wayne asks. “Of course I do.” You reply. Mr Wayne comes over to your desk. “I need you to wear it to the benefit on Thursday night.” He says. “That won’t be an issue.” You reply. “Grand.” Mr. Wayne sends you a smirk.  
He leans one muscular butt cheek on your desk and peers down on you. “I trust you to run it smoothly. There will be press. I invited the Daily Planet to do a cover. Only they get the inside info. Everyone else is going to have to settle for the info I make public.” He instructs. “Naturally, Mr. Wayne.” You take a quick note and then look up at him. “I assume you won’t be there.” You tilt your head a little. Mr. Wayne shakes his head. “I have other engagements.” He rumbles. “Of course you do, sir.” You affirm.

Thursday night arrives quickly.

The benefit party hosts a lot of very rich people from around the area. There is a lot of luxury and a lot of theatrics. Your boss understands that rich people like to be generous where people can see them do it.  
The first two hours you are everywhere and nowhere, to make sure everything takes off smoothly. Once you see that it is all falling into place, you allow yourself a glass of champagne and a sit down.

“Ma’am, may I sit for a while?” You hear. You look up. Your eyes meet ocean hues behind thick rimmed glasses. Your heart skips a beat, immediately. “Naturally, please sit down.” You gesture to the vacant spot beside you on the sofa. The gentleman sits down. You can’t help wandering your eyes over his broad physique, crammed in a plaid dress shirt.   
Good grief, this fella is attractive.  
“I’m Clark Kent, I am here for the daily planet.” He says. He sits down and turns his torso towards you. The smile he sends you is one that makes your heart stop. It shows off perfect pearly whites and slightly perky fangs.  
“I’m sorry, that was too much..” He mutters, dimming his grin a little. You decide that you surely must have flustered, even though your face does not feel that hot. You are not usually a shy person, not even around men as charming as Mr. Kent.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Kent. I am Mrs. Y/L/N. I am Mr. Wayne’s PA.” You extend your hand to him. Mr. Kent gently shakes your hand. The wide smile creeps back onto his face. And with it your heart rate picks up again.  
“What can I do for you, Mr. Kent?” You ask sweetly. “Champagne? A snack? Something more compromising?” You tease. Clark’s ears turn red as strawberries. You can’t help but titter a giggle. “Champagne will do.” Clark says. His tone of voice is amused. It seems he understands that this is going to be a back and forth. And that he is open for it.  
You flag down one of the waiters. “Will you fetch Mr. Kent a glass of Champagne, please?” You ask the young man. “Naturally ma’am.” The lad nods and dashes off.

“Is it alright if I ask some questions, ma’am.” Clark asks. “Of course it is. Also, please call me Y/N.” You say. You send him a gentle smile. “Yes, Y/N.” Clark says, playfully. You can’t help a little laugh.  
Clark pulls a notepad and a pen out of his pocket. “Old fashioned.” You remark. “There is too much background noise to use a recorder.” Clark replies. You give a little nod in understanding.

Clark asks some questions about the benefit and the guests and because he is from the daily planet, you indulge him.

Clark sits with you for a good while longer. You talk about small things, the weather, sports, that type of thing. You find out Clark is a Chief’s fan. “So are you from Kansas?” You ask. Clark nods. “Yes ma’am.” He sends you another absolutely stunning smile.  
“You need to stop doing that. That smile is so bright, I am going to need sunglasses.” You tease him. Clark chuckles softly in reply.

At the end of the party, Clark escorts you to the limo. “It was nice to meet you, Y/N.” He says sweetly. “It was very nice to meet you too, Clark.” You reply.  
Clark lingers at the open door of the limo. “Good night.” He murmurs. “Good night to you too, Clark.” You cooe. Carefully he closes the limo door.

“How was the benefit?” Mr. Wayne asks. “Quite pleasant actually.” You reply. A fluster creeps onto your cheeks. “Oh?” Mr. Wayne frowns. “The Daily Planet reporter was very cute.” You say. “Let me guess, it was Kent.” He chuckles darkly. “Yes.” You affirm. Mr. Wayne laughs. “Is he finally learning how charming he is?” He asks. You nod in response. “Is that a man crush, boss.” You tease. Mr. Wayne shrugs. “Can’t deny he is handsome.” He replies. “Most certainly not.” You cooe.  
“Get back to work.” Mr. Wayne fakes a crabby tone. “Yes boss.” You chuckle. You focus back on your computer while softly humming to yourself. Mr. Wayne chuckles and leaves your office.

After an hour or so, your business phone rings. Mr. Wayne’s number flashes across the screen. You pick up, expecting some assignment or the other.  
“Y/N, Mr. Kent is here for you, he would like to have lunch.” Mr. Wayne’s voice is very amused. “I … I’ll be right down.” You reply.

You make sure you look as fine as you can and rush down to Mr. Wayne’s workshop in the basement. You have never been there before.

You would have marveled at the high tech grandeur of the place, had Clark Kent not been there, casually talking to your boss. Both men turn to you. “Good afternoon.” Clark greets politely. His trademark wide grin slips onto his lips. “Oh, easy there, Romeo, don’t want to give it to her all at once.” Mr. Wayne teases. Clark chuckles and you can’t help giggles from erupting your mouth. “Out you get, both of you, have a good time.” Mr. Wayne says, in an admitting tone.  
“Shall we?” Clark asks you. You nod and smile at him. “We shall.” You cooe. Clark offers you his arm. “You better have her back in time.” Mr. Wayne hollers. Clark chuckles softly. “I shall.” He replies.

You head into town, to a little lunchroom.

“You came all the way from Metropolis for me?” You ask him. Clark pulls out your chair for you and sits down on the opposite side of the table. “Yes, I did.” He affirms. “I am very honoured.” You cooe. “Thank you.” Clark says with a gentle smile. He keeps his lips closed, as to not dazzle you again right away.  
“Tell me, why’d you decide to ask me out?” You cooe. “I just … I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Clark answers. His sweet Kansas accent stabs you through the heart. “Oh really now?” You can’t help a wide grin. “Yes, really.” Clark nods and his lips part to show those perfectly pearly whites.

Suddenly you get the desire for him to bite you. Those canines are glorious.

You bite your lips in order to not say it out loud.

“Are you okay?” Clark asks sweetly. Your ears flush, bright red. “No .. not at all, actually.” You say, but you keep your voice light. “Oh?” Clark tilts his head. He notices this might be a flirt.  
“Your smile… it makes me feel some type of way.” You mutter. “Something I haven’t felt in a while.” You confess. “Already?” Clark asks teasingly. You bite down on your bottom lip. “That is quite … sexy.” Clark murmurs.  
Oh now you are definitely flirting with each other. “So you find me sexy already?” You tease him. “I found you sexy from the very beginning. That dress was a vision.” Clark replies. His grin widens. “Oh gods, why do you do that to me.” You pout. “Do what?” Clark asks innocently. “Don’t play innocent with me.” You say. Clark chuckles sweetly.  
“It is far too easy to fall for you.” You tell him. Clark flusters in response. “You don’t make it hard either.” He murmurs. You flush a bit in turn. “So this is an actual date then?” You ask him. Clark sends you his ear to ear grin. “I would like that.” He says. “I would too.” You reply. “Then, this is an actual date.” Clark purrs.

The waitress comes over to take your drink order. You take a fresh mint tea and Clark a cappuccino.

The conversation swiftly flows to Clark’s home state. He talks about his parents and some of his childhood. The joy and love of his face makes your heart flutter. It is so beautiful.  
You in turn talk about your parents and your childhood. Clark proves an attentive listener. As if he could not get anymore perfect. Although you suspect he probably can.

The waitress takes your lunch order.

You start about your respective jobs. Clark is quite enthusiastic about his job. It is very cute to see. His eyes shimmer and his grin almost splits his face in two. It is so charming that you can practically feel your brain and your heart turn into goo.  
You tell him about your job as Mr. Wayne’s PA. Clark regales the fact that Bruce bought a bank so Mrs. Kent could have her house back. Suddenly you think a bit more of your boss. And you already esteemed Mr. Wayne quite high.

Your food is served and the both of you fall mostly silent while you eat.

You lift your foot to tease at Clark’s leg. He does not look up from his plate, but the corner of his mouth twitches upwards. You titter a giggle. Clark puts down his cutlery and reaches under the table. He catches your ankle and sends you a playful grin. “Gotcha.” He says sweetly. “Guess you do.” You smile at him.

After lunch, Clark walks you back to the office.

“So, when is our next date?” You cooe. “Hmm..” Clark makes a thoughtful little noise. “What about Thursday night?” He asks. “Coming Thursday?” You inquire. “No, the next.” Clark replies. “Very well. I’ll see you then.” You agree. “Shall we keep in touch on where to go?” Clark suggests.  
You hand him your business card. “How about you give me a call tonight.” You purr. “Oh absolutely.” Clark says. “Wonderful, I can hardly wait.” You cooe. Clark gently takes your hand to kiss your knuckles.

And then he takes his leave.

You can’t really focus on your work. Your mind keeps wandering to Clark.  
“That bad already, huh?” Mr. Wayne teases. You look up at him and send him a little bit of a pout. “I can’t blame you, he is pretty much the ideal man.” He says. “Are you kidding! He is so kind and gentle and charming. Does the man have any flaws?” You can’t help but gush. “Not that I know of.” Mr. Wayne replies. That makes you laugh. “Go on, go home, call your friends and tell them all about your date.” He says. “Truly?” You frown. Mr. Wayne nods. “Go, you’re not getting anything done anyway.” He teases.  
You grab your coat and kiss Mr. Wayne on the cheek on your way out. Mr. Wayne chuckles and sees you out.

When you get home you draw yourself a bath and take the time to relax. Of course your mind keeps wandering to Clark. You wonder if the guy really has no flaws.

He phones you while you are prepping dinner. “Good evening.” You cooe. “Good evening to you too.” He purrs. “How was your afternoon?” You ask. “Just, sitting behind my desk.” Clark replies. “How about you?” He asks. “Mr. Wayne let me go early.” You answer. “Oh?” Clark inquires. “I couldn’t quite concentrate anymore.” You admit. That makes Clark laugh.  
“I am so terribly sorry, I never meant to keep you from your work.” He purrs. The sound of his voice makes you quiver. “It got me a good excuse for a nice long bath.” You reply, trying to sound coy. There is a little sighing sound from the other side of the line. It would seem as though you are affecting Clark as well.   
“So, where would you like to go Thursday?” Clark asks. “Surprise me.” You cooe. “Ah okay, where do I pick up, then?” Clark responds. “I’ll text you my address Wednesday.” You decide to play it coy. “Very well.” Clark says. “In that case, I’ll see you Thursday.” He purrs. “See you Thursday, Mr. Kent.” You cooe.

Thursday cannot come too soon.


End file.
